The New Master
by UltimateTease
Summary: When a new 'young master' and butler come to the Phantomhive Mansion, what will happen? Will they help Ceil with his 'guarding' or are they just using the mansion's protection? *any pairings you may want, please say in the comments! i don't have any officail pairings yet...*
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mizuki Etsu

Meaning: Beautiful Night; Delight

Nickname/s: Zu-chan, (like a pet-name), Young Mistress (only by Grell), Mizu-chan.

Age: 13. ~wise beyond her years. ~

Gender: female

Race: human

Contract: demon

Eyes: deep green

Hair color: chestnut brown

Hair style: tied side pony with curls and curls framing her face.

Skin color: pale

Clothes: anything black, orange, red, or silver and elegant.

Scent: oranges and black pepper.

Scars etc: a crescent shaped mark on her shoulder. (Always hidden.) And the demons contract the back of her neck.

Personality: tends to be bored, but can be kind and fun. She is also very smart and mature but you can tell she's still a child.

Likes: writing, sugar, laughter, and orange.

Dislikes: commands, stale candy, rudeness, and idiots.

History: she is the Mistress of the Etsu household but is living with the family's closest friends, the Phantomhives. She met France when she was wandering the streets, lost. She is close friends with Ceil and normally helps him in his 'projects.'

Friends: sebby, ceil, lizzy, Grell, mey-rin, undertaker, Pluto, many others.

Enemies: anyone who makes her mad.

Crush on: undertaker? Sebby? Grell? Who knows?!

Soft spot for: fire/ pyrotechnics, and humor

Weakness: can get distracted easily.

Weapon: her evil schemes.

Other: she can be very moody.

Name- France

Meaning- none

Nicknames- none

Age- 18 (stays that way)

Gender- male

Race- demon

Contract- w/ Mizuki

Eyes- dark burgundy red.

Hair color- orange blonde

Hair style- thick and messy, much like Sebastian's but tucked back.

Skin color- kinda pale.

Clothes- a suit like Sebastian's but the undershirt is a regular orange shirt with no buttons and socks are pale orange and a small bowtie. He has a pair of orange glasses. He also has black gloves and a watch.

Scent- cinnimonish

Scars- the demon contract is on his left palm.

Personality- calm and collected, knowledgeable, secretive.

Likes- black birds, strawberries, clocks.

Dislikes- mice, half-a** jobs, dirty clothes.

History- met Mizuki when she was wandering the streets and has been with her ever since.

Friends- Sebastian, Pluto, and Grell.

Enemies- anyone who needs to be one.

Crush on- Mizuki?

Soft spot for- Mizuki, and birds.

Weakness- none.

Weapon- whatever available, mostly himself.

Other- none.

I was laying in my plush bed, surrounded by light orange sheets, golden light filtering in from the windows. As usual a black bird sat on my window sill, cawing lightly. I sat up and yawned, rubbing my eyes open.

Hey! Me again! I have a Black Butler fanfiction for y'all! Okay, So there are two new OCs in this story. And, if you want a certain pairing, let me know! 'Till the author's notes at the end!

"Good morning, young master." France said from beside my bed.

"Good morning France."

"would you like your tea now or after you have dressed?"

"After."

"Very well." I sat still as he unbuttoned my night shirt and pulled it over my head skillfully. Then I stood as he pulled a silver and lace dress from my dresser. I still didn't move as he slid the dress over onto my body, and then moved to the back to tie the strings. With one swift tug the strings were secure and the dress was on.

"How would you like your hair done?"

"Doesn't matter." I walked over to the vanity and watched lazily as he brushed and curled and tied. The end result was a high pony tail with curls tied with a silver bow. Finally he slid my feet into soft silver slippers and stepped back as I stood. "You look beautiful as always, Master."

"Thank you." He nodded and smiled. Without a word I walked to the door and pushed it open, walking until I heard Ceil's voice. I entered the study room, where Ceil sat with Sebastian by his side. Sebastian bowed to me and I nodded, as my butler did the same to Ceil.

"Good morning, Mizuki." Ceil said as I sat across from him.

"Good morning Ceil." Out of the corner of my eye I saw France pouring tea into a white and gold cup. He handed the cup to me and I automatically added two sugar cubes from the bowl in his other hand. I nodded him away.

"Mizuki, you remember what tonight is, correct?" Ceil asked, stirring his tea. I nodded.

"Tonight is the fall banquet."

"Yes. Do you know why we are going?" of course I knew why we were going! He had only told me a million times! I sighed and sipped my tea, the sweet liquid dripping down my throat.

"You are going so you can secure a place in the Prince's circle. I am going as backup in case he doesn't go for you." Ceil and I was both going as girls, and to avoid being caught we were switching butlers as well. It was a risky move, but if we got into the circle it was worth it. And I got to wear an orange dress. But, I really didn't want to go. Anything would be better than going. I hated the prince, down to the bone. I blinked away my thoughts and looked back at Ceil. He nodded.

"Great. We will leave at four."

"hmm." I stood and bowed before quickly leaving, abandoning my almost full tea cup. I NEVER left my tea cup if it had sugar in it, unless something was bothering me. Ceil and Sebastian probably noticed too. When I got into the hallway, France zipped in front of me and stopped me.

"Why are you so uncomfortable?" he asked, his dark red eyes peering caringly into my own green ones. "No reason."

"Yes there is. I know when my master is upset." His voice was husky and low, pressed into a hush.

"There is nothing wrong," I bent up and quickly kissed his cheek. Then I turned to walk away. "And I am going to the courtyard. Please do not follow." He bowed a light blush still on his pale cheeks. "Very well."

The courtyard was lush and filled with greenery, almost like a rainforest. I walked and walked until I entered the forest, and even farther until I reached a small secluded pond. The water was clear and fresh, with water lilies edging the sides and towering trees protecting it from uninvited guests. I removed myself from my dress and slippers, leaving them on a rock. My underclothes followed. When I was completely bare I went into the water, the coldness leaving goose bumps on my skin. I kept my hair above the water, as I didn't want France to know what I did when I got away from him. The water only reached my chest when I stood straight up, so it wasn't that hard. After a while, my skin started to prune so I had to get out. I sat on the bank, my knees up to my chest, and waited for the water to dry. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander.

Okay, so, obviously, these are the author's notes at the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! If you are confused on anything, comment me and let me know! ps, Read my Creepypasta fanfic, The New Creepypasta!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, i know I shouldnt be writing short little chapters without any _story _at all, but i can tell a few people are confused. So, i am here to unconfuse you all. Ceil IS IN FACT A BOY, but is just going to the ball as a girl so people don't know it's him. His plan won't work any other way. Also, Ceil and Sebastian ARE PAIRED in this fanfic, but Ceil is allowed to have more than one pairing. So, if enough people ask, Ceil will be paired with Mizuki, (Who is actually a few years older, lol.) As for updating my chapters, uh, I have the whole story saved on my flashdrive, (Which is entirely zebra print!) and I can't find it. *Meaning i know where it is, just haven't plugged it in to upload.* I have been really busy with my Creepypasta fanfic, The New Creepypasta, (sounds familiar?) hahaha, READ IT! Anyway, along with that, i have some serious homework that teachers like to give out. Anyone up for diagraming sentences? I didn't think so. And on top of THAT, I have been working on two new fics for you guys! One is about Akatsuki, From Naruto, and the other is a Second Kuroshitsuji fic. (SQUEEE!)

Hehe, in the new Kuroshitsuji fic, Undertaker is the star! I LOVE UNDERTAKER~

Sooooooo, my people, That is my excuse! Till I decide to update! Luv ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes I was dry and the sun was getting hot. I rushed to get my clothes back on, slipping my underclothes on and climbing into my dress hurridly. I shoved my feet into my slippers and started running towards the courtyard, trying my best to adjust the dress so it looked like it did earlier. It was still slightly tilted, and had a few wrinkles, but it was as good as it was going to get. As I was running I slammed straight into a black clad body. I reeled backwards then looked up, expecting to see France; scowling at me since I had messed up my dress. Instead of dark red eyes as I had expected, I saw two vivid red ones. I also saw silky soft black hair and a worried frown made by two thin, pale lips. "Miss Mizuki. What is your rush?" he bent down closer to me, as he was taller than I was.  
"I was –pant- looking for –pant- France." I gasped, wiping my brow. A deep chuckle responded.  
"France is with Ceil right now. It is almost time to go to the banquet, so I am your butler for now." He whipped out a white hankerchief and wiped my face and neck, then tucked it back into his pocket. "let's go get ready." I said, pulling up my drooping dress sleeve. Without a word he picked me up and whisked out of the courtyard, into the mansion and up to my room. He sat me down on my plush bed and gently removed my slippers. After my slippers were on the floor he raised me to my feet and spun me around. Quickly my dress was on the floor with my shoes. I stepped out of the dress by my feet and it disappeared in a blink of an eye. I watched as he zipped over to my closet and pulled out a large, extravagant, frilly, layered dress. It had an orange bodice with silver lace in the back and tons of frills and silver lace. The skirt began with a silver lace bow which was really big, and the skirt was made of layers of orange and silver lace and silk. The skirt was really wide, and I wondered how I would move in it. Sebastian chuckled as if reading my thoughts. "don't worry. But before this…" he held up a white corset, and I groaned.  
"noooo!"  
"you have to." I sucked it up and let him put the wretched thing on, squeaking when he started to tighten it. With a hard tug it squeezed around me, and I let out a grunt. It squeezed tighter, and I used my arms to brace myself against the wall. After two more tugs sweat started beading on my skin and I gasped with the pressure on my chest. "just a few more, Miss. Then we'll be done."  
"o-okay."  
"1-2-3!" he lurched backwards, and I let out a loud, quite unlady-like grunt. "done."

"thank god." I wiped my brow, sighing. "Does Ceil need to wear this?" I asked.

"yes." he chuckled. "now, here." I lifted up my arms, and Sebastian slid the dress over me. with a shrug I slipped my arms into the sleeves and he started tying it up. "how well do you dance, Master?" he asked while tying an elaborate bow in the back.  
"good enough, I guess." I answered. He didn't reply. He led me over to the vanity and started brushing my hair, combing it to cover the back of my neck. "I will lead you through the dances, then." He said finally.  
"okay." He pulled the comb through the last lock of hair and put it down, then quickly tied it up in curly twin pigtails with orange ribbons. I held out my feet an he put the orange heels on, then helped me stand. I wobbled, clinging to his arm. "I don't walk well in these." I said, trying to take a step. I stepped forward and tripped, but long arms shot out to wrap around my waist and hold me up. I looked back at him, and he had a smile. His eyes sparkled humorously. "let me help you." He said.

"okay." He kept his hands on my hips and stayed behind me as I took shaky steps, supporting me. soon I could walk swiftly and easily, but a small wobble still lingered. "I think I got it now." I said more to myself than anybody else.

hey, okay! here ya go! so, I lied. I don't have the whole story written! lol, i thought i did! anyways, I WILL write more for this story! till next time!


End file.
